Gormand
Gormand is a character in The Savage Brawl. Profile Race Food, heavily mutated (see description, history). Food is... well, it's food, averaging about a meter in hight, and it's typically not anthropomorphic. They seem to naturally have low-level psychic abilities, since they can hold things without hands and sort of glide across the ground as well as having four of the five major senses. (They don't eat, so they don't need taste.) Food are also some of the most powerful mages in existence, largely due to their religious conviction. Weapon His appendages (see description), Sapient Carnéthropy (see abilities), Gorlings (see abilities). Abilities Sapient Carnéthropy - Gormand naturally produces a virus that will quickly die without his prescence, be it direct or indirect. This virus, commonly known as "the Meat Virus," slowly transforms Gormand's surroundings into... well, into meat, over an extended period of time. The edible kind, though eating it is naturally not recommended. Matter typically turns into meat that most nearly matches its structure, which is why trees typically turn into chicken legs and such. Living matter actively resists the transformation. The change is abrupt, though - one second, soil, the next, steak. Sentient matter becomes Food, the particular sub-race varying with the individual's personality (hyper people tend towards confections, etc). Continued exposure once in this state will eventually cause brain-death. The virus dies much more quickly than it takes effect, and should enough of the Virus die, its effects reverse. A high enough concentration of the virus can survive independently of Gormand, and has minor sentience. Gormand can control the virus to a degree, though this requires concentration. Meat Assimilation - Gormand can consume "dead" food and add it to his mass. Through his control of the virus, he is able to twist this additional mass into various forms and organs. Typically, this mass is concentrated in his outer "skin," providing him with a surprisingly tough coat of armor for a giant ball of meat. There is a limit to how large he can grow, as the more massive he becomes, the more of the Meat Virus he produces, the less control over his own body he has. Gorling Dominance - When he was still "young," Gormand once approached a mass where the Virus threatened to overwhelm his consciousness. Seeing no other solution, he attempted to shed some of the excess mass... and succeeded. This mass became the first "Gorling;" essentially a hive-mind meat zombie. Gormand was able to relay simple commands to it, and have them carried out. The first Gorling was formless, but Gormand has since grown adept at their creation. They generally require an amount of mass directly proportional to their strength. The farther away a Gorling is, the more effort required to contact it. He can contact more than one as well, but this requires additional effort. Description Currently, he's a little over two meters in diameter, and rests about half a meter off the ground. His tendrils (yes they are spaghetti) can range up to five meters in length, and are approximately twice the width of a human arm. He has around twenty, give-or-take three-ish. He still has his race's latent psychic abilities - his eye is entirely non-functional. Personality-wise, he's overbearing, domineering, and generally angry at people. He's used to small groups mucking up his plans, and he hates it so. Still, being a master tactician, he's not opposed to aid from some outside sources, though he'll still be kinda pissed when they don't listen. History Once, Gormand was just a regular meatball, working as an aerotaximan in the Big Mac. ...Perhaps I should clarify. All of Foodkind live in a single location, namely, the Big Mac. It is a city that is also the worlds largest ham/cheese/bacon/etcburger. It flies, and is invisible to the naked eye and a great deal of advanced sensors of both a magical and technological nature besides. A wizard did it. Well, a lot of them did, anyway. Each layer (lettuce, patty, cheese, tomato, etc) of the Big Mac floats several stories above the next, which led at some point to the establishment of an aerotaxi service. The wizards were probably drunk, despite the barriers a Food would have to overcome to do so. Gormand was one of the best, and quickly advanced through the ranks, becoming first district-wide and then city-wide manager. He was very good at management, but due to his love of flying, continued to work as a simple aerotaximan despite his high position. And then he fell ill. Gormand denied that it was serious until, about a week after falling ill, he fainted at his desk. He was rushed to the hospital, where he was diagnosed with Salmonella, a rare yet invariably fatal disease. At the time, there was an experimental cure in development, and he was offered it's use. Gormand accepted. And here everything gets a little hazy. It is known that some facet of the treatment caused Gormand to mutate, that he went on a blind rampage that destroyed a large chunk of the Big Mac, and that he escaped the confines of the city. However, when such an important event occurs, there's rather a lot of time travel to that area for a variety of purposes, and tomorrow the specific events might have always not been what they were yesterday. Gormand, ashamed of what he had done, sought help from the nearest settlement. The inhabitants of that town (mostly humans) believed they were under attack from an eldrich horror, and called in the military. Suffice to say, that town no longer exists. He went into seclusion, his thoughts being twisted by the mutated Salmonella variant now flowing through him. Bitter, angry, and maybe still a bit confused, he used his meat powers to create an army. Then a fortress. Then an empire. Now one of the six most influential factions in the world, the Ravenous Legion seeks nothing less than world domination and the complete obliteration of all natural Foodkind. Gormand was making preparations for what would probably have been the final seige on Metropolis, the Human capitol. That's why he's so 'small' right now - he used up most of his nonessential mass making a seige unit, and was about to start eating again before he vanished. Timing, as they say, is everything. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Savage Brawl Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Magicians